Aku Dan Rintik Hujan
by Naiya-OKS
Summary: Inilah sore yang kutunggu-tunggu. Sore dengan hujan yang sangat deras. Sore dengan petir yang menyambar. Inilah aku. Aku hanya menyukai tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari langit. Tetes-tetes air itulah yang membuatku merasa nyaman dan tentram.A 2Min Fanfict.Warning! : Boysxboys, Shonen Ai, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, chara death, angst gagal.


Title : Aku Dan Rintik Hujan

By : Naiya_OKS aka Jung Ah Heon

Genre : Angst gagal

Rating : general

Cast : Minho-Taemin-Kai

Disclaimer : Onew punya Key. Key punya Onew. Dan cerita ini punya SAYA

Warning : Boysxboys, Shonen Ai, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, chara death, angst gagal.

Annyeong!sebenarnya ini cerpen Naiya yang udah di laptop hampir setahun. Akhirnya Naiya edit dan dirubah jadi FF. Mian kalo hasilnya jelek. Yang terakhir, Review ya…Kamshahamnida*bow*

Inilah sore yang kutunggu-tunggu. Sore dengan hujan yang sangat deras. Sore dengan petir yang menyambar. Inilah aku. Seorang remaja yang sangat menyukai hujan. Tapi jangan pernah salah sangka. Aku bukan seorang ojek payung. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis remaja yang jatuh cinta pada hujan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukai hujan. Aku hanya menyukai tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari langit. Tetes-tetes air itulah yang membuatku merasa nyaman dan tentram.

Sore ini sangat cerah. Matahari terlihat anggun dengan sinar kemerah-merahannya di ufuk barat. Aku hanya termenung. Kenapa hujan tidak turun, hanya itu yang aku fikirkan. Padahal ini masih musim penghujan, tapi kenapa malah sore ini terlihat cerah sekali.

"Taemin kamu ngapain dari tadi diam terus? Apa kamu nggak nyadar? Sore ini tuh cerah banget.. masak mau dilewatin sambil ngelamun?" Tanya Kai heran. Kai adalah satu-satunya sahabatku. Aku mengenalnya sejak dua tahun lalu saat aku pertama kali pindah ke kota ini. Dia yang menemaniku menghabiskan sore di taman yang sekarang semakin ramai. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan keramaian. Keramaian membuatku pusing.

"aduh, kamu jangan ngagetin aku dong. Untung aku nggak punya penyakit jantung bawaan. Gimana kalau aku mati tadi?" sahutku sewot juga. "kamu kan tahu kalau aku nggak suka sinar matahari, jadi ya aku bingung mau ngapain." Jawabku asal.

"nah daripada kamu ngelamunin hal-hal yang nggak jelas, gimana kalau kita pulang aja. Aku laper nih." Sahutnya memelas. Sebenarnya sih aku masih pengen nungguin hujan, tapi kasihan juga Kai.

"ya udah. Ayo pulang." Sahutku kesal sambil menyambar tas bergambar micky mouse milikku.

"yes! Akhirnya selesailah penderitaanku." Teriak Kai penuh kemenangan yang membuat bibirku manyun lima cm.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sejarahnya aku jadi menyukai hujan. Seingatku sih sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu, di saat aku sedang menangis, hujan juga sedang turun dengan deras. Saat itulah aku merasa hujan bersimpati denganku dan aku menjadikan hujan sebagai temanku. Saat hujan turun biasanya aku duduk di dekat jendela sambil bercerita tentang apa saja. Biasanya setelah bercerita aku menjadi bersemangat lagi dan siap untuk menghadapi hari. Mungkin aku adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu hidup bersama rintik hujan. Atau mungkin aku adalah putri hujan yang terbuang dari negerinya karena suatu kesalahan? Haduh, aku ngelamunin yang nggak-nggak kan. Tapi mungkin juga sih. Ah tapi nggak mungkin lah di jaman secanggih ini masih ada kayak begituan. Emang otakku nih isinya dongeng semua.

"Eh Taemin, aku boleh Tanya sesuatu nggak?" Tanya Kai sambil memperhalus suaranya.

"Tanya apaan? Tanya aja." tanyaku balik sambil asyik melamunkan tentang dongeng putri hujanku.

"tapi kamu janji jangan marah sama aku ya?" jawabnya sambil takut-takut.

"iya iya. Emang kamu mau Tanya apaan sih? Serius banget?"

"kamu pernah jatuh cinta nggak?". Degg! Aku nggak nyangka Kai bakal Tanya soal _love story_. Pertanyaan yang membuat hatiku jadi berdebar tak karuan. Pertanyaan yang membuat air mataku ingin jatuh yang tentunya kutahan sekuat tenaga supaya tidak jatuh.

"hem, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu tanyain soal itu?" tanyaku balik sambil membenahi dudukku yang mulai tidak nyaman.

"habis sejak kenal sama kamu, kamu sama sekali nggak pernah ngebahas tentang hal itu. Yah aku Cuma heran aja. Apa kamu nggak pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Kai heran.

Entah kenapa, percakapan tentang cinta membuatku tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang.

"wah nuduh nih. Atau jangan-jangan kamu yang lagi jatuh cinta?" Tanya langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"ih siapa yang jatuh cinta?" jawabnya mengelak. Tapi jawabannya itu membuat pipinya bersemu merah dan tangannya mulai menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya meski aku yakin, itu karena dia salah tingkah.

"udah ngaku aja. Siapa sih? Cerita dong."

"nggak ah. Ntar aja kalau waktunya udah tepat." Ah ternyata sahabatku ini sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi apa dia tidak tau bahwa cinta itu menyakitkan?

Cinta itu menyakitkan, apa kalian tau itu? Yah mungkin kalian yang sedang merasakan jatuh cinta akan menolak pemikiranku itu. Tapi setidaknya, itulah yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Menurutku jika kita berani jatuh cinta, maka kita harus berani sakit dan patah hati. Karena memang itulah resiko jatuh cinta.

Jika kalian bertanya, sudah berapa kali aku sakit karena cinta, maka aku akan jawab sekali. Tapi itu sudah cukup. Bukankah keledai pun tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama sampai dua kali. Terlalu bodoh jika aku harus merasakan saakit lagi.

Tapi aku slalu lupa satu hal, bahwa kita tidak bisa melarikan diri dari cinta. Cinta slalu akan menemui kita dimanapun kita berada. Itulah hal yang belum kuketahui.

Malam ini Aku duduk di serambi rumahku sambil menikmati segelas susu hangat yang enaknya, mantapp! Sambil menatap rintik hujan yang sangat deras, aku tiba-tiba ingin bermain di bawah rintik hujan. Entah kenapa di bawah rintik hujan membuatku nyaman, membuatku merasa bahagia, membuatku merasa aman dan tidak akan pernah sakit. Saat aku menyeruput susu hangatku, mataku menangkap bayangan orang di halaman rumahku. Siapa yang datang kerumahku disaat hujan seperti ini? Aku mengerjab-ngerjabkan mataku dan meyakinkan pada diriku sendiri bahwa penglihatanku itu tidak benar. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa bayangan orang yang semakin dekat denganku itu memang bayangan orang yang sangat aku tidak harapkan kehadirannya. Dan langsung saja aku berlari ke dalam kamarku tanpa mempedulikan gelasku yang jatuh dan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"nggak! Nggak mungkin itu dia! Nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin! Aku pasti salah lihat! Itu bukan diaaa!" teriakku histeris. "nggak! Dia nggak mungkin datang lagi! dia udah pergi! Dia nggak ada! Dia udah nggak udah hilang! Nggak! Dia udah nggak adaa!" Teriakku sampil memukuli dinding kamarku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat lelah dan ingin tidur.

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Uh cahaya lampu membuatku silau. Kenapa aku berada diruangan serba putih? Kenapa ada selang infus? Aku di rumah sakit ya?

"sayang? Akhirnya kamu sadar juga." Umma menyapaku lembut lalu mengecup keningku. Mata Umma terlihat sembab. Apa Umma menangis?

"Umma? Kenapa aku di rumah sakit?" tanyaku heran sambil melihat ke sekelilingku.

"kamu kemarin pingsan kamu mukulin tembok sambil teriak-teriak. " ujar Ummaku lembut sambil mengusap kepalaku. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dan kemarin. . .

"sayang ada yang mau ketemu sama kamu tuh?" ujar Umma sambil melihat ke pintu. "Umma keluar dulu ya"

"Minho?" gumamku secara tidak sadar sambil melihat ke arah pintu.

"hai Taemin. Apa kabar? Gimana keadaan kamu? Udah baikan" Tanya cowok itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuh menyentuh kepalaku yang langsung kutepis dengan spontan.

"nggak! Ini nggak mungkin kamu. Kamu udah pergi! Nggak! Kamu pasti bukan Minho! Minho udah hilang! Nggaaakkkkk! Kamu bukan Minho!" teriakku sambil mengacak-acak selimutku.

"Taemin!Taemin kamu kenapa? Taemin tenang dong. Taemin!"

"keluar! Kamu bukan Minho! Minho udah mati! Kamu bukan Minho! Bukannn! Bukannn!KAMU BUKAN MINHO!" aku berteriak sambil menangis.

"ini aku Taemin. Ini aku." jawab Minho sambil menarik tubuhku ke pelukannya dan mencoba menenangkanku.

"kamu bukan Minho! Kamu bukan MINHO!" teriakku sambil meronta dan berlari ke luar ruangan.

Sore ini aku menatap rintik hujan sambil ditemani Kai. Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, aku terlihat lemas dan pucat. Aku juga menjadi lebih tertutup.

"Taemin, Minho itu siapa? Kamu mau cerita sama aku?" Tanya Kai dengan halus sambil menatap wajahku khawatir.

Aku hanya menatap wajah Kai dengan wajah sayu dan dengan tatapan yang menegaskan bahwa aku belum mau cerita. Akhirnya Kai hanya mengehela nafas dan berkata, "ya udah kalau kamu nggak mau cerita. Aku pulang dulu ya. jangan lupa minum obat ya. inget tuh pesen dokter." Ujar Kai sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk membalasnya.

Dulu aku pikir aku memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna. aku memiliki sahabat yang slalu baik padaku, Umma yang selalu perhatian dan menyayangiku meski bukan Umma kandungku, dan pacar yang _almost perfect_. Yah, pacarku adalah Minho. Dulu aku sempat berpacaran dengannya. Bisa dibilang sih, dia cinta pertamaku. Tapi hubunganku dengan Minho tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang terdekatku. Karena Minho takut tidak disetujui karena perbedaan usia kami yang terpaut jauh.

Menurutku Minho adalah lelaki yang sangat sempurna untukku. Dia perhatian, baik, sayang, dan pintar. Meskipun jarak umurku dan Minho sangat berbeda jauh. Sekitar 7 tahun. Tidak hanya hatinya yang sempurna, fisiknya pun sempurna. kulit putih, hidung mancung, dia juga seorang model.

Tapi ternyata semua hal indah itu hanya sebentar saja aku alami. Hal itu dimulai ketika aku menemukan buku diary Minho dan membacanya. Ternyata disitu aku menemukan kenyataan bahwa Minho sudah mempunyai tunangan dan serius dengannya. Hatiku benar-benar sakit dan kecewa. Semua perasaan campur aduk dalam hatiku. Saat itu aku sadar, tidak ada kehidupan yang sempurna.

Saat itulah aku menemukan hujan. Hujan yang mau mendengarkan tangisku, curhatku, keluh kesahku. Hujan yang bisa membuatku tenang dan tentram. Membuatku merasa kuat. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu menyukai hujan karena dengan melihat titik-titik air turun membuatku nyaman dan melupakan semua masalahku. aku merasa menemukan duniaku sendiri di bawah rintik hujan. Dunia yang hanya ada aku sendiri di sini.

Tapi ternyata hujan juga yang mempertemukanku dengan Minho. Hujan juga yang mengorek kisah lama yang sudah lama aku lupakan. Hujan juga yang membangkitkan rasa benci dan cinta dalam hatiku. Hujan juga yang membuatku lemah. Haruskah aku membenci hujan?

Hmm, tiba-tiba aku merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa. Rasa kantuk yang membuatku ingin tidur. Tidur, tidur, tidur dan tidur. Tidur untuk selamanya dan tidak terbangun lagi. Selamat tinggal hujan. Aku akan merindukanmu.


End file.
